


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: All the members are present but these are the only ones mentioned by name, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based off of Deja Vu by Dreamcatcher, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: —in which Yves defeats Olivia Hye—





	1. B L U E

Yves sat there, staring up at her friend with wide eyes, the blade between them wicked and severe. The lights around them flickered a soft blue, and Yves stood, her long white dress stained with dirt and torn from running. She could not allow this to continue. The two girls faced each other, once friends and now…

Yves would give Olivia a proper funeral, a coffin filled with blue roses. They would mourn what once was, long to go back. Yves would rule through this, saving those around her from the past. Her long dress covered in white and red carnations swayed as she placed the last of the blue roses into Olivia’s hands. The other girls stood around, watching as the candles softly flickered blue and the thunder outside rolled fiercely.

“How could she?” Chuu asked, kneeling next to Go Won where she sat at the base of the coffin.

“She wouldn’t.” Go Won whispered, pulling apart the blue petals and letting them fall to the ground, blood red.

“It feels so surreal, like we’ve already been here.” Jinsoul murmured, closing her eyes, before turning away from the coffin. The ten other girls slowly dispersed until there was only Yves and Olivia.

“I did what I had to do.” Yves whispered, as the roses slowly ran with blue, leaking over the floor and wrapping around the older girl. “You had to be stopped, Olivia.”

The girl in the coffin stayed silent, looking peaceful as if she were sleeping. The roses were limp, devoid of color as the world around them changed. The other girls left slowly. Go Won was the first, packing her things immediately after laying Olivia to rest. Unable to stay for a moment longer, she had fled in the night, not bothering to say goodbye.

Chuu was the last, staying by Yves’ side for weeks, leaving food and fresh water for the new queen when she locked herself in her throne room. But she could only take so much, eventually leaving a beautiful red rose with her food before leaving the castle.

Yves felt anger spread through her, watching Chuu walk away from the castle without looking back. Olivia Hye had ruined everything with her betrayal. She found herself again in front of the coffin, the roses long dead and withered. Only Olivia remained constant, not a hair out of place. Yves raised her sword, pointing it at Olivia as the blue of the candles slowly died out. No. The candles burned brighter, the whole room a dark navy as the roses were once again vibrant. Yves had saved her family. Her kingdom. Her throne. The threat was gone. Olivia Hye was gone. Yves dropped the sword with a loud clang, gathering her skirts and rushing to the throne room.

Empty. Just how Yves had left it. Now, though, vines grew through the windows and the thunder rolled through the surrounding valleys, casting a grey tint over the land. She sat upon her throne, the candles burning a vibrant blue all around her. Yves adjusted her dress, long and white and pure. She would protect her throne forever.


	2. R E D

Olivia Hye did not often find herself afraid. But now, holding a sword in front of Yves’ face, she thought of what had to be done. She could defeat Yves, finish this at once. The other girl slowly stood, and Olivia Hye lowered her arm, dropping the sword onto the ground with a loud clatter. The candles burned a burning orange, once comforting to Olivia, but now dangerously casting shadows across Yves’ face. Olivia turned, running from Yves, her long white dress tripping her as she went. Yves followed, picking up the sword, and following.

The drop from the hallway of the throne room into the courtyard was steep. Go Won and Yeojin often dropped rocks from the window into the pond below to see how big of a splash they could get. Now, though, with Olivia’s back to the thin glass, and Yves stalking towards her with the sword, Olivia wondered if the rocks felt fear of gravity. She swallowed as Yves pointed the sword at her.

“Yves, please-“

“You liar.” Yves seethed. “Trying to steal the throne from me.”

“I don’t want-“

“Of course you do!” Yves snapped. “You wormed your way into my family. Got close. You were planning on destroying everything!”

Yves stood closer now, the point of the sword against Olivia’s neck. The window whipped around the two, their dresses tangling around their legs. Olivia watched the thin black fabric of Yves’ dress for a moment before closing her eyes.

“I never wanted the throne.” Olivia whispered as Yves let out an anguished cry and pushed the other girl through the window.

Olivia Hye fell.


End file.
